


Be Gentle

by Thecavalryluv



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Butch is really sweet when he wants to be, Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, It's pretty much just smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Nervousness, PWP, Romance, Sex, Smut, Smut with a healthy side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecavalryluv/pseuds/Thecavalryluv
Summary: Amanda makes the decision to go all the way with Butch, but hesitates to tell him that she's a virgin. Loose follow up to my other fic "Inconvenience" but other than like one comment there's no relation so I decided not to put it in a series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut piece on ao3, so I'm really sorry if it's not that great.

Amanda was cleaning her pistol on the counter when Butch wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Hey you." She said, cracking a smile. It still felt a little foreign to be so casually affectionate with Butch, even after 4 months of being together. It was definitely not a bad foreign feel, it was just still a pleasant change from their childhood dynamic of bullying.

She turned around to face him, and he moved both hands on either side of her, effectively caging her against the counter.

"Hey," he smiled, reaching out a hand to push back her hair. He moved closer to her until their lips were almost touching, then Amanda moved to close the rest of the distance. 

The kiss was passionate and lengthy, laced with love. Amanda's lips slipped against Butch's in a rhythm they'd perfected in the time they'd been together. His tongue swiped over her bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter, which she gladly granted.

They reluctantly broke their embrace only when they needed air, Amanda resting her forehead against Butch's.

"You know, I'm glad you got turned on in that cave a couple months ago," she breathed.

"Why's that?" Butch asked, moving his mouth to her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses on his way down to her neck.

"Because if you hadn't-" She cut off as she let out a little whimper. Butch's mouth made its way to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, a spot he knew drove her crazy. "If you hadn't, we wouldn't be doing this." She finished. 

She made a soft noise of dissatisfaction as he moved off of her neck, but she soon let go of any annoyed thought as Butch placed his mouth back on top of hers 

"Shit 'manda, if I'd known it'd lead to this I wouldn't gotten us in that cave much longer ago."

He leaned in for another kiss, but Amanda pushed him away, earning a confused look.

"As much as I LOVE making out with you," she smirked, "the counter is digging into my back. Let's go somewhere more comfortable. Couch?" 

Butch reached out to trace her jawline with his thumb, "What about the bed?" He whispered.

Amanda's eyes widened as she pondered the options in her head. The couch was their usual makeout spot, so maybe it was good to change up the routine. But her heart skipped a beat when she realized what the bed most likely meant. Butch was ready to go all the way. Not that she didn't love him, she was just a bit nervous to lose her virginity.

She made a snap decision. "Bed." She said, as firmly as she could, although her voice was still slightly shaky.

With that single word, Butch was kissing her again. This kiss was different from the others, more intense. It was like the kiss was their lifeline. It sent Amanda's senses on fire and started a coil of sensation in her lower stomach.

Amanda wrapped her legs around Butch, bringing herself closer to him as he grabbed her ass, picking her up off of the ground. He began to make his way to Amanda's bigger, nicer bedroom.

"Fuck 'manda," He groaned as she ground against the noticeable bulge in his jeans, increasing his pace towards the bed.

When they got to her room, he kicked the door closed behind him and laid her down on the bed, leaning over her so as not to break the kiss.

Amanda's heart was racing, partly in anticipation and arousal, and partly from nerves.

She gave a small jump when she felt Butch's hand snake it's way up her shirt. However, she quickly relaxed once he began teasing her nipples through her bra.

She pulled away from the kiss just long enough to get her shirt over her head. When Butch didn't follow suit, she pulled him closer.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whispered, sending a jolt of arousal through him. He slid off his jacket and yanked his top over his head before she pulled him back down.

"Fuck!" He yelped when she reached her hand down to brush against the front of his pants. She snapped her hand back.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked meekly.

"God no, that felt amazing." He resumed kissing her.

He trailed his kisses down her jawline and onto her neck and tops of her breasts, stopping long enough in some spots that she knew she would have a bruise the next day.

He fumbled with her bra clasp for a couple minutes before finally giving up.

"Could you uh... take it off for me?"

She snickered. "The great and mighty Butch Deloria can't handle a simple bra clasp?"

"Please?" He said, eyeing her tits.

She reached around her back, unhooking the clasp and allowing her bra to fall away. She turned bright red when Butch stared at her, resisting the urge to cover up her chest.

"Are you just gonna look at me or what?" She asked with more bravado than she actually felt.

"I'll go with 'or what,'" he smirked before lowering his head to her left nipple. He swathed his tongue over it, testing her reaction.

"God," she moaned, "do that again."

"Shit!" She swore as butch took one nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. He continued to lavish her with attention until she was moaning and calling his name.

"Christ, you're sensitive," he smiled at her, and kissed her gently once before reaching towards the waistband of her jeans.

He shimmied down her pants and she kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. 

He reached a hand down to cup her heat through her panties, gently rubbing her through the damp fabric. Amanda moaned at the new sensation, and reached out towards Butch with shaky fingers.

"I've got it," he chuckled, tanking down his pants and boxers all in one, leaving him completely naked.

Amanda glanced down between them, eyes widening at the sight of his cock. She didn't have any sexual experiences to compare it to, but it looked fairly large to her, and he was definitely very, very, turned on.

"See something you like?" Asked Butch, cocky as ever.

Instead of responding with words, she reached and stroked him, experimentally circling her thumb around the tip.

"Ah... just.... right there!" He moaned as she gripped him. She pumped him a few times before he lifted her hand off of him.

Amanda was confused about his denial of her handjob until he slipped a finger beneath the waistband of her panties. He gently parted her lips with two fingers and and brushed his thumb against her clit.

She involuntarily bucked her hips up at his touch, grinding against his hand as he circled the small bundle of nerves. 

"Ah!" She cried out as he slipped a finger inside of her. Every part of her felt like it was on fire. She barely even noticed when Butch shimmied her panties all the way off of her, leaving them both completely naked.

He wiped his fingers off on the sheets. "God you're so wet for me babe. That's fucking hot." He dove down again to kiss her quickly before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Wait!" Yelped Amanda, right before Butch was about to press himself inside of her.

His eyes widened in concern. "What's the matter?" 

She flushed red as a tato. "I've never... um... never really done this before... with anyone."

"You're a virgin?"

She nodded

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded again. 

"Babe, we can stop if you want," he ran a finger over her cheekbone in a soft caress. "I didn't know. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I want this Butch, I'm just nervous," whispered Amanda.

"Hey, don't worry 'manda, you'll be fine." He leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "Just relax."

"Just... be gentle, please." Amanda requested, willing the knots of anxiety in her stomach to untie.

"Hey, you look beautiful right now." Butch smiled down at her. Once she smiled back he began to press into her.

He kept his word, and moved as slowly as he could into her. When he finally bottomed out she gave a small wince at the sharp sting she felt from being stretched by him.

"You alright?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm good." She assured him.

Once he made sure she was ok, Butch pulled out almost completely from her and slid back in, setting a slow but steady pace. 

After the pain faded from the first couple of thrusts, Amanda felt the coil of arousal in her belly begin to tighten again, with each thrust bringing a new wave of pleasure.

"Shit, you're really tight Amanda." He moaned in her ear, sending a shiver through her.

She moved her hips up to meet his once his pace increased a bit, grinding against him, both of them panting as they explored each other's bodies. They whimpered and moaned together for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes.

"Butch!" She said his name over and over again, like a mantra, as he brought her to her breaking point. 

Amanda buried her face in Butch's shoulder, whimpering and swearing as she climaxed. 

Her climax pushed Butch over the edge, pulling himself closer to her and spilling inside of her with one last thrust. 

They both rode out their orgasms in each other's arms, wanting to feel as much of the other as they could. 

When she came down from her high, panting and sweat, Amanda looked up at Butch and smiled.

"That was really good." She simply stated, as a sort of thank you.

"Yeah, same to you," panted Butch. He slipped out of her and rolled onto his side of the bed, leaving a strange empty feeling inside of her.

Before Amanda could ponder too much on whether or not she should go get dressed, he pulled her flush against him, making her the little spoon. Butch buried his face in her hair and pressed soft kisses to her back, soon lulling her into a deep sleep.

\-----------------------------------

Amanda was woken later that night by Butch tracing nonsense patterns onto her side.

"Buuuuutch, that tickles" she complained.

"Sorry." He rested his hand at her hip.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin earlier?"

She felt her cheeks go hot again, but this time it was mercifully dark in the room. "I was worried you'd make fun of me."

"Aw 'manda, you know I wouldn't."

She turned to face him in the darkness. "I was scared Butch, cause you're all experienced, and you've probably done things I haven't even heard of, and I thought you might think I was immature or something."

"I don't think you're immature, Amanda, I think you're cute, and funny and sexy, and really smokin' hot, and the most badass girl I've ever dated. Most importantly, I love you. I would never judge you for that." He leaned forward and kissed her temple before lacing his fingers through hers.

"Love you too Butch," she said before nodding off again, holding his hand the entire rest of the night.


End file.
